Nerver Grow up
by margotte
Summary: traduction. quinn/Puck  attention : spoiler jusqu'au 2*13..  Bonne lecture


FIC ORIGINALE : " never grow up" de sydnibobydni . traduit aevce son autorisation .

J'ai trouve que le choix de Fic sur Glee est assez limité en français surtout sur Quinn/Puck , c'est pour cela que je me lance dans la traduction de toute mes fics coup de cœur . Cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer a écrire des OS en français . Mais il ya des Fic vraiment super en anglais et je n'ai pas m'empêché de recommencer mes traduction . enjoy

**NDLA : Ok , C'es ma première fan fic sur glee . J'ai entendu quelque part que Quinn aurait un solo sur un chanson de Taylor Swift dans le prochain épisode « Blame It On The Alcohol ». Et en grande fan que je suis, j'ai remarque que il n'y avait aucune trace de Quinn et Puck dans les scène de la fête dans la promo de l'épisode. Alors c'est pour ca que mon espoir pour le Quick est revenue en force . J'espère que vous aimerait. Et j'espère ne pas vous crée d'espoir inutile haha**

**Disclaimer : on sait tous que je possède pas Glee ou Taylor Swift**

xoPQox.

« ca me semble bien » souri Quinn, « d'accords .je vous vois plus tard Je n'en plus d'attendre. Bye » elle raccrocha son portale et le mit dans son sac  
>« Salut » fit une voix derrière elle<br>« Salut Finn » dit-elle sans le regardait  
>« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »<br>« Non, tout va bien. Quoi de neuf ? »  
>« Je suis juste venue te voir pour savoir si tu vas à la fête chez Rachel, vendredi soir. J'ai entendu dire que la plupart du club irait »<br>« Hum… Non, j'ai déjà des plans pour vendredi soir. Je ne voudrais pas allez a une fête chez Berry de toute façon. Ca va probablement être ballons de baudruche et autre jeux de gouter d'anniversaire »  
>« Oh » Il semblait étonné « hé bien, fais moi signe si Il y a un changement dans tes plans, j'ai promis a Rachel que je viendrai .elle a dit que ce sera super et que ce serait bien si tu venais »<br>« Je le ferais. Merci »elle souri et ferma son casier. Elle lui donna un simple baiser sur la joue.

Ses plans ne changeraient pas. Shelby Corcoran l'avait appelé pour lui demande si elle voulait baby-sitter Beth ce soir la. Elle était nerveuse. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle ferait Beth depuis ce jour ou Shelby l'adopte. Quinn ne voulait jamais manquait ca pour rien au monde, quitte a le laisser seul a la fête pathétique de Rachel. Elle souhaitait invité Puck mais Il irait probablement a cette fête vu comme lui et Rachel était ami maintenait. En plus ce tête à tête avec sa fille serait une bonne distraction pour toutes les conneries qu'elle avait faites. Sa récente rupture avec Sam (sans parler de Santana qui l'avait récupère juste après), se retrouver célibataire, sans savoir quoi faire avec finn. C'était plus de drames que ce qu'une seule fille pouvait supporter. »Ce serait bien pour lui d'être la» pensa-t-elle « Ce serait lui donné une chance se reconnectait un peu .en plus je suis sur qu'elle lui manque autant qu'elle me manque. » Elle tourna sans un coin ou se trouvait quelque que membre du glee club avec leur téléphone, se parlant entre eux sans doute.  
>« Pourquoi font-ils ca ? »<br>« Salut Puck » elle s'éloigna du groupe et l'entraina avec elle « est ce que je peux te parler une minute !»  
>Puck l'observe pendant un instant avant de finalement répondre « évidemment »<br>Ils marchèrent maladroitement jusqu'à un banc vers la salle des professeurs. Il était toujours sous le choc qu'elle lui a adresse la parole. Cela faisait des mois qu'Ils ne s'étaient pas dit un mot, ou même regardait l'autre dans les yeux  
>« Hum. Alors ... Qu'est ce qu'Il y ? »<br>« He bien, j'ai eu un appel de Miss corcoran qui me demandait si je voulais gardait Beth vendredi soir et je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais y aller avec moi. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion pour nous de la voi-"  
>« Tu deconne la ? C'est un putain de oui, évidemment que je viens »<br>« Oh, o-ok » balbutia elle « tu es sur de pas vouloir aller a la fête de Rachel ? »

« He bien, finn me demande d'y aller mais ca ne sera surement que des chaises musicales et du jus de fruit » Quinn gloussa du fait que Il avait les mêmes impressions qu'elle sur cette fête « mais je préfère largement voire ma petite fille que d'y aller »  
>« super. Je veux dire, humm, je vais dire à Shelby que tu viens. Ce sera de 6 à 10h. Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ou..»<br>« je peux passe te prendre chez toi si tu veux »  
>« Ok »<br>« Ca marche » souri Puck  
>« Cool » elle lui sourit aussi et ce leva du banc « alors je te vois plus tard je pense »<p>

elle tourna pour aller dans le hall. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêtait d'avoir ce grand sourire sur son visage  
>« He Quinn » Puck l'appela et elle se tourna vers lui « merci »<br>Elle lui sourit simplement et continua sa route

XoPQox

Vendredi soir approchait et Quinn flippait. Et si quelque chose arrivait pendant le babysitting ? Et si Shelby ne revenait jamais ? Si Beth arrêtait de respirer dans son sommeil ! Quinn essayait de calmer ses nerfs en se brossant les cheveux devant son miroir .quand elle tourna la tète vers l'horloge elle vit qu'il était 5h30 et Puck serait la d'une minute a l'autre .Elle retourna dans sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Mais a peine avait-elle fini de les descendre que l'on sonna a la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Puck qui l'attendait avec un look particulièrement mignon avec son jeans et son tee-shirt Mario Bros

«Prête à y aller ? »

«Yeah, c'est parti » dit-elle

Le chemin jusqu'à chez Shelby fut silencieux. Rien à part la radio. Enfin jusqu'à que Puck l'éteigne ce qui fit sursaute Quinn

« Sa va ? »

« Oui, je suis nerveuse c'est tout »

« Moi aussi. Mais tout ira bien »

«Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« J'ai un secret » fanfaronnât il ce qui fit rire Quinn « comment vont les choses avec Sam ? »

« Je préférerais ne pas parler de ca »

« Ok désolé »

« Non, c'est bon. Je suis juste un peu perdu a propos de ca et toute les autres mauvaises choses qu'il m'arrive »

« Je suis désolé bébé » lui dit-il sans réfléchir. Quinn flancha à l'entente de son ancien terme d'affection. Heureusement, il ne le vit pas mais il se botta les fesses intérieurement d'avoir dit ca. « Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis toujours présent. Tout ce que je fais c'est resté assis à la maison et joué à donkey Kong depuis que j'ai fini tout les super Mario bros »

« Les chose ne vont pas bien avec Lauren ? »

« Cette fille ne me consacre quasiment aucune minute. Et pour une quelque conque raison je trouve terriblement sexy » dit-il totalement sérieux, ce qui fit rire Quinn et sa nervosité faiblit.

« Je suis sérieux » rigola t'il

Ils continuèrent de blaguer et de rire a propos de l'école jusqu'à leur arriver chez Shelby.

« Tu es prête pour ca ? » Il la regarda

« Je pense l'être » Quinn prit une longue respiration

« Faisons le » il sortit et couru de l'autre coté de la voiture lui ouvrir la porte.

« Merci » lui dit elle avec un grand sourire

« Pas de problème »

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la porte et sonnèrent. Shelby. Celle ci ouvrit la porte, sourire et leur serra la main

« Salue les gars ! Rentrez » elle se poussa pour la laisse rentrée, ce qu'ils firent maladroitement.

« Je l'ai nourri et laver donc elle ne devrait pas vous réclamer a manger. Elle ne fera que jouer. Son heure de couché est 7 heures. Tout ce que vous avait à faire c'est mettre sa veilleuse et sa boite a musique et tout devrait bien aller " Quinn et Puck virent la chambre de Beth au passage. il ne pouvait en croire leur yeux qu'ils voyaient cette petite fille avec son pyjama Disney princesse. Elle avait triplé voir même quadruplé en taille depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Elle avait prit de Quinn sa blondeur et de Puck ses yeux. Elle semblait trop occupé à rire et de taper sur sa tour de cube pour voir leur rentré dans la pièce. « Après vous pourrez regardez la télé ou voir un film. Mon numéro et celui du restaurant est sur le frigidaire. N'hésitez pas à appeler pour n'importe quoi ou n'importe quelle question. Servez vous dans le frigo. Je serais de retour à 10h, 11h au plus tard »

Les adolescents était trop absorbe par la beauté de leur magnifique petite fille pour faire attention a Shelby.

« Au revoir bébé » Shelby se penche vers Beth and l'embrasse sur le front. Le petite enfant était trop occupe sur sa tour de block qui tombait et qui la faisait rire. « Amusez vous bien les gars ! Merci encore ! » Quinn souri et salua Shelby pendant que Puck s'approcha doucement de sa fille qui jouer, s'assit à cote de la tour de cube. Il n'avait toujours pas croisé ses yeux

Quinn le suivit et s'assit une peu plus de son mini-moi

«Elle est tellement belle » s'étonna Quinn. Elle n'avait eu aucune photo de Beth depuis ses 4 mois.

«Tu ressemble à ta maman » Puck la regarda et sourit. Quinn lui sourit et essaya de cacher ses rougissements.

Pendant à prochaine heure, Quinn s'était rapproche de sa fille et de son père. Les adolescents trouvèrent que jouait avec les jeux pour bébé était bien plus rigolo que ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils eurent un rire hystérique quand la tour de cube tomba ou quand le clown sortait de la boite. Mais 7h arriva. Beth commença a baillé et a se frottait les yeux et a se serré dans les bras de Quinn.

« Je pense que c'est l'heure de dormir pour quelqu'un » elle sourit, passant ses bras autour de son bébé. Beth se tourna et se lova dans les bras de Quinn. Elle tenait délicatement Beth.

«Allons mettre ce petit monstre au lit » Puck embrassa sa petite tête et lui et Quinn allèrent dans le couloir « Je ne peux pas croire à quel point elle a grandi, » chuchota d'une voix chevrotante Quinn « je sens a quelle point elle nous avait manqué »

« Il n'y a rien d'autre que nous pouvons faire en plus » chuchota Puck tout en lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos. « On peut la voir c'est déjà ca. Pas vrai ? »

« Vrai » elle sourit et se tourna pour le prendre dans ses bras « Je ne m'étais pas autant depuis un moment. Merce d'être venu »

"Je n'aurais voulu manquait ca pour rien au monde" il sourit sous ses cheveux.

« Allez laissons la dormir » Quinn le sortit de la pièce a contrecœur et laissa la porte entrouverte.

xoPQox

autour de 9h, Puck et Quinn était dans le canapé en regardant une rediffusons d'une série quand un petit bruit de reniflement commença a sortir du baby phone. Ils se figèrent et restèrent silencieux attendant de voir si elle s'arrêterait mais ils s'étaient a peine regardait que les cris commencèrent

« J'y vais » dit Quinn

« Tu est sure ? »

« ouais, c'est bon ? Je reviens dans quelques instant ». Elle marcha délicatement jusqu'à la chambre du bébé . elle ouvrit la porte et trouva sa fille assise dans son lit , des larmes coulant sur ses joues et criant a pleine voix .

«Oh viens ici bethie » Quinn prit sa ville et s'installa dans la rocking chair berçant le bébé dans ses bras tout en balançant sur la chaise.

« shhh… » répétât-elle plusieurs fois . Cela ne calmait pas la petite fille. Quinn caressa la joue Beth avec son index, essuyant ses larmes. Elle prit une sucette de la commode à côté de la chaise et essaye de la donnait a Beth qui n'en voulu pas. Dans une tentative désespéré d'arrêté ses larmes , Quinn essaya une technique qui marchait sur elle quand elle était plus petite , le chant .

_Tes petites mains agrippent mon doigts_

_Et le monde est tellement silencieux ce soir_

_Tes petits yeux se ferment car tu veut rêver_

_Alors je te borde et allume ta veilleuse favorite_

_Pour toi tout est rigolo_

_Tu ne regrette rien_

_Je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai chérie_

_Si tu voulais bien restait comme ca_

Pendant qu'elle chantait , Beth commença a se calme . Ses paupières était fermes . elle continua a bercer et chante pour sa petite fille

_Oh , chérie , veut tu bien ne jamais grandir_

_Ne jamais grandir_

_Juste reste petite_

_Oh , chérie , veut tu bien ne jamais grandir_

_Ne jamais grandir_

_Juste reste petite_

_Ce serait plus simple_

_Je ne laisserai personne te blessé_

_Je ne laisserait personne brisait ton cœur_

_Non, non personne ne te ferra du mal_

_Essaye juste de jamais grandir_

_Ne jamais grandir_

Elle regarda le bébé dans ses bras et regarda sa chambre rose et jaune . Quinn su qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision de donner Beth a Shelby. Elle ne pouvait donner a sa fille toute les choses que Shelby avait. Ce fut la plus dur décision quelle eu a prend mais elle savait que c'était pour son bien . Shelby était une femme super et elle aimait Beth.

Prend une image dans ta mémoire de ta chambre d'enfant

Mémorise ta joie quand papa rentre a la maison

Souviens toi de tes premiers pas , souviens de tes moi

Et de la chanson préfère de ton petit frère

J'ai réalisé quelque que j'ai

C'est que un jour tout s'en va

Décider de donner Beth fut probablement la meilleur décision que Quinn prit récemllent .Elle pensa au passé et a toutes ses erreur . elle avait trompe sin petit amis , encore , pour finalement finir célibataire , avec beaucoup de regret et pas de petit copains . elle a rejoint les Cheerios pour essaye de retourner au sommet pour finalement les quittés. Elle le pire dans tout était qu'elle avait évité Puck .Lui et le glee club étaient les seules bonnes chose qu'elle avait faites avant Beth et elle a renoncé a lui . Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait et elle na rien fait. Même si ils ne pouvait pas s'occuper de leur fille, ils aurait pus parlait de leur émotions sur l'adoption de Beth. Malheureusement , elle l'avait évité du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout l'été et le premier semestre. Quelle ne fut pas son étonnement quand elle se rendit compte que Puck était toujours la pour elle , après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir . il était vraiment étonnant et se sentait horrible d'avoir renoncé a lui

JE souhaite ne jamais grandir

Je souhaite ne jamais grandir

Oh , je ne veut pas grandir

Toujours être petite

Oh , je ne veut pas grandir

Je souhaite ne jamais grandir

Ce serait tellement plus simple

Oh chérie veut tu bien ne jamais grandir

Ne grandis jamais

Juste resté petite

Oh chérie veut tu bien ne jamais grandir

Ne grandis jamais

CE serait tellement plus simple

Je ne laisserait personne te blesser

Je ne laisserai personne brisait ton cœur

Et même si tu le veut

S'il te plait essaye de ne jamais grandir

Ne grandit jamais

Juste ne grandis jamais

A la fin de sa chanson , Beth tomba endormi dans le bras de Quinn . son petit ventre qui montait et descendait montrait qu'elle respirait paisiblement. Quinn se leva délicatement et la replace dans on lit , la couvre et se baisa pour lui embrasser le front

«JE t'aime Beth » Murmura Quinn tout en caressant ses petit cheveux blonds .

Elle essuya ses yeux tout en quittant silencieusement la pièce

xoPQox

Puck essuya rapidement ses joues quand il entendit Quinn revenir dans le salon . Il ,e voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il l'avait entendu chante a travers le Babylone , le faisant pleurer . Il reprit son air habituelle quand elle s'assis a cote de la lui , appuya sur son épaule .

« sa va ? » Il la regarda et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules

"je suis désolé" elle se glissa dans ses bras qui l'entourait, enfonçant son visage dans son cou. Il sentait ses larmes trempe son tee-shirt mais il s'en foutait

« pour quoi , bébé ? » il lui frotta le dos « tu n'as rien fait pour être désolé . A part quand tu ma frappe la tête avec l'un de ses livres Lincoln » rigolât il pour détendre l'atmosphère

"J'ai été horrible avec toi" dit elle contre son épaule « je suis désole de t'avoir repoussé . Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignore ! je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir que je t'aimais aussi ».

Puck de savait pas quoi dire . Il la serra juste plus fort et la laissa pleurant un moment .

« je t'aime » balbutia t'elle en se reculant » « J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt mais j'était tellement confuse et honteuse et bouleversé par rapport a Bath que je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de plus de drame dans ma vie. Mais il le fallait de toute manière . Et je réalisé maintenant que si je te l'avais di et laissait une chance , les chose serait tellement mieux. Elles serait bien moins complique pour nous deux . et tout est de ma faute »

Il se frotta les yeux . il détestait la voir pleurer , même si elle était terriblement belle quand elle le faisait .

« je suis désolé » renifla elle en remettant sa tête contre un Puck qui ne savait pas quoi dire . Il avait attendu tellement longtemps qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aime , et maintenant , huit mois après lui avoir confesse qu'il l'aimait , elle lui retourne enfin

" ne t'excuse pas" il prit son menton et déposa ses lèvres sur les sienne . Quinn passa ses mains autour de son cou pour le rapprocher . Puck se retira et la regarda dans ses yeux brillant . « je t'aime Quinn. J'ai foiré la dernière fois mais je veut bien le faire cette fois . Je te donnerais tout ce que Finn et Lady lips n'ont pas »

Quinn gloussa ay surnom que Puck avait donne a Sam … Il avait tort a propos des lèvres féminines. Sa bouche était grande , qu'elle était le problème ?

"tu n'a vraiment fait de vasectomie , hein ?" murmura t'elle

« et manquait ma chance d'avoir une famille avec toi ? Pas dans ta vie Q-tip » sourit-il. Elle lui souri et l'embrasse encore tout en se mettant sur ses genoux

xoPQox

LE portable de Puck vibra dans sa poche plus tard autour de 10h15. Quinn descendit de ses genoux pour qu'il le prenne§.

«C'est finn » il le prit et répondu « Qu'est ce qui y mec ? »

Quin pouvait entendre Finn dirent doucement des mots « Meeccccc , tu mange cte festeee. Je t'éssoure . C'est totaleme- totalement fouuu , mec. Tu devraiii etre la .."

Plusieurs "oups" et une musique sourde pouvait être entendu en arrière plan , de même que la voix d'Artie , surement " Fait le pleuvoir!"

« humm .. ouais . merci bro. Mais je suis bien ici » dit-il en raccrochant

« qu'est ce qu'il se passait » demanda Quinn

« je pense qu'il y a de l'alcool a la fête de Rachel .. »

« Oh mon dieu .. »

xoPQox

chapitre 2

Ok well...This story was meant to be a one-shot. But because of a few requests and alerts, I decided to write a second chapter. It totally sucks due to my loss of inspiration. I mean there was no Taylor Swift ANYWHERE in BIOTA. So...forgive me lol I tried. It's short and choppy, and I don't like it very much. But anyways, I took a little bit of the dialogue from BIOTA and changed it a little.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Things would be different if I had that kind of power.

xoPQox

Quinn s'endormait sur l'épaule de Puck , qui contemplait heureux ce moment. Il était presque 11 heures et Shelby devait rentrait d'une minute à l'autre. Beth ne s'était plus réveille depuis la que Quinn avait chanté pour l'endormir mais les adolescents avait vérifié nombreuse fois

Juste quand les yeux de Quinn de fermait doucement, le soin confiné de la porte du garage retentit dans le garage. Elle s'enlève de l'épaule de Puck et s'assit à une distance respectable.

« Salut les gars » Shelby marchait silencieusement dans la pièce « désole. Je suis un peu en retard. Comment ca c'est passé ? »

« Bien » Quinn souri ainsi que Puck.

« Elle n'a pas fait trop d'histoire pour aller se coucher ? » demanda Shelby tout en prenant son porte monnaie.

« Non, elle a était très calme. Elle c'est réveille il y a un petit moment mais on a gère »

« ca fait du bien d'entendre ca » elle leur tendit 30 $ » merci beaucoup pour le baby sitting. J'avais besoin de voir des adultes. Le bébé c'est bien sympa mais sa vous isole vraiment »

Quinn et Puck rigolèrent doucement et remercièrent pour l'argent.

« Je vous raccompagne » Elle les accompagne jusqu'a la porte qu'elle leur ouvrit et les remercia encore

« Quand vous voulez » dit Quinn et elle dit au revoir

« Au revoir Mme Corcoran » salua Puck

Puck prit la main de Quinn pour aller jusqu'à sa voiture, en remarquant son petit sourire quand il la regardait. Il lui ouvrit le porti. Il était peut être un badass mais il savait quand être un gentleman, plus spécialement pour sa copine. Quinn le remarqua silencieusement et il s'installa dans sa voiture. Il démarra la voiture et commença à rouler vers Lima ? LA voiture avancée en silence. Mais cette fois ci c'était un bon silence pas gênant comme celui de l'aller

« Elle est super » soupira Puck

Puck se tourna vers elle et lui prit la main « elle l'est »

« Elle a vraiment un super vie avec Shelby »

« Yeah ! » il lui caressait le dos de la main, la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire en conduisant

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, à part les reniflements de Quinn. Parfois, Puck prenait la main de Quinn de peur qu'elle ne tombe ne morceaux si il ne le faisait pas. Il arriva dans le voisinage se Quinn et ralentit a l'approche de sa maison

" Allez j e marche avec toi jusqu'a ta porte"

Quinn hésitait à lâcher Sa main et a sortir de la voiture mais il l'avait rejoint de son coté.

« Je t'aime Quinn Fabray »"

Puck lui remit quelque mèches qui c'était échappés

« Je t'aime aussi, Noah Puckerman » elle s'approcha lentement de lui et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, enlaces sous le porche, le visage de Quinn dans le torse de Puck et lui caressant le dos.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher. Il est presque minuit » Dit Puck en mettant fin a contrecœur a leur étreinte

« J'aimerais que tu puisse rester »

« Moi aussi bébé » il l'embrassa sur le front « moi aussi »

« Je peut te voir demain ? »

« Évidemment »

« Super »

Quinn l'embrassa encore une fois et ouvrit la porte « je t'aime »

« je t'aime aussi bebe »

Après un dernier regard , la Porte se referma . Puck ne pouvait contenir son sourire pendant qu'il repartait vers sa voiture

XoPQox

Le lundi, les élèves du glee clubs était dans la salle de répétions.

" J'ai mal a la tète depuis samedi. et c'est lundi » gémit Mercedes

« Je pourrais vomir n'importe quand » agréa Mike

« Ste plait ne parle pas de vomi » grommela Tina

« J'ai passé tout mon weekend dans mon lit. Et quand ma mère me demandait ce qui allait pas je lui disais que je m'étais entrainé pour le chant des oiseaux » dit dramatiquement Santana

Quinn et Puck marchèrent jusqu'aux chaises, souriant, mains dans la main

« Oh, c'est quoi ca ? » Dit Artie qui nettoyait ses lunettes pour essayer de voir qi ce qu'il voyait été vrai.

« C'est quoi » demanda Rachel avec sa voix habituelle

« On est officiellement de retour ensemble » déclara Puck tout en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Quinn.

« oh ! » firent Sam et Finn qui semblait dégoutes

LE couple s'installa en dessous de Rachel et Finn

« Quinn » soupira finn en tapant sur son épaule « que. Quoi ? »

« Non Finn » elle secoua sa tète et le regarda dans les yeux « juste non »

"Oh," Finn and Sam both looked dejected.

Elle lui tourna le dos, oublia l'air désespère de Finn, et s'intéressa a la main de Puck dans la sienne

« Alors les gars » s'exclama a son entré « qui est prêt a chanter sur les dangers de l'alcool ? »

La majorité du groupe explosa de rire à part Quinn et Puck qui sourient simplement.

THE END


End file.
